


Brilliant! (AKA The Stupid Things Love Makes You Do)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: We're about out of time here... So, one last question?Sure.When did you know?Aw, it was love at first sight... No doubt. I always knew.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

TITLE: Brilliant! (AKA The Stupid Things Love Makes You Do)

 

RATING: PG for language

 

SUMMARY: Jared realizes that he's in love with Jensen and runs into an old girlfriend. A girlfriend that dumped him because she realized *she* was gay. Women tend to enjoy being match makers, question is, will it work?

 

DEDICATION: To Samantha C., who has no idea what this is about yet, only that it's to her. Lol.

 

\-----

 

Brilliant!

 

\-----

 

Jared got out of his car with a sigh, this was such crap. He had gone a while with out thinking like this, but now... With filming just around the corner... 

 

He walked over to the coffee shop and got in line. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he scanned the menu. Well, a double shot might hit the spot just fine.

 

“Um, I'll have a latte? With extra whipped cream please. Large.” Jared cocked his head to the side, that voice... it sounded so familiar.

 

He studied the back of the patron's head, long espresso waves falling down her back. “Lauren?”

 

She turned around, “Yes? Oh. Jared... Hi.”

 

“Hey.”

 

“You look like crap.”

 

“Thanks.” he laughed, knowing it was probably true. 

 

“Sorry, it's just; you do.” she laughed back. 

 

“I believe that.”

 

“Oh? What's wrong?” she asked, her face showing her concern.

 

“Huh? Oh, nothing; it's nothing.”

 

“Yeah, 'cause that's believable.”

 

Jared laughed, “Really, it's fine.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“What 'ah', why 'ah'?” his brow furrowed. 

 

Lauren shrugged, “I just figured... What with the way things ended and all... I guess I just knew that we wouldn't be able to talk anymore.”

 

“It's not that... It's just...” Jared gestured to the shop.

 

“Oh, pubic displays of emotion not your thing?”

 

“Yeah, not so much,” Jared laughed, looking at Lauren through his hair.

 

“So come over.”

 

“What?”

 

“Get your coffee, and then come over.”

 

“Um...”

 

“Look,” Lauren said, picking up her coffee from the counter and then turning back to Jared, “I know things didn't end well with you and... Uh, Gilmore girls... But look, that doesn't mean that we still can't talk... I still care about you Jared.”

 

“And I you, Laure.”

 

“So come over. We can sit and talk, or not talk. Either way...” she shrugged, “You in?”

 

“Um, sure; that sounds nice.” 

 

“Really?”

 

Jared tucked his hands into his pocket and nodded, “Yeah.”

 

“Good.” Lauren nodded, “You remember the way?”

 

“Yeah... I do, meet you there?”

 

“Or I could drive us?” Lauren looked at her coffee.

 

“Or you could do that.” Jared paused, “Would you rather do that?”

 

Lauren shrugged and then looked up at him, “If that works for you.”

 

“That works for me.”

 

“Okay, good.” Lauren looked up at him again, “You wanna get coffee, or do you want to get some beers at my place?”

 

“Beer...sounds very good.” Lauren laughed, and Jared smiled slightly. 

 

“Well, let's get goin' then.” Lauren waved Jared out in front of her.

 

\-----

 

Jared laughed, staring at the top of his beer bottle. There was quiet a large collection of bottles growing on the table before them. 

 

“Well, how was I supposed to know it was a prop, honestly!” Lauren giggled, popping open two new bottles as she walked back from the kitchen.

 

She handed him one of the beers and settled into the couch, tucking her feet under herself, her back against the corner so she was sort of facing Jared. “So...”

 

“Yeah,” Jared said, knowing it was time to talk. Lauren took a pull of beer and played with the bottle as she waited for him to start.

 

Jared stared out at the room and tried to put together the right words. He sighed, there were no right words. He looked over at Lauren who cocked her head to the side, “Okay, so, can't waste anymore time then?”

 

“Nope, 'fess up, bud.”

 

Jared tried to smile and then about half way through stopped bothering to pretend, “So... There's this person-”

 

“Ah,” Lauren said, nodding.

 

“And we both work on the same show-”

 

“Ah,” she interrupted again.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And you're scared because of the way things ended with us?” Jared didn't say anything, choosing instead to take a long pull of his beer.

 

“Look, Jared, what happened with us and Gilmore girls wasn't fair, and I don't think that it'll happen again.... I mean, Alexis and Milo have been dating for ages, you know? The only reason you got written out of the script is because Amy thought things would be weird if word got out about us because of the age difference and she wrote you out of the script in anger is my guess.”

 

“Anger?”

 

“Well, she liked to be involved with everything and we were friends and she didn't know about us until she caught the break up argument in my trailer... I think her finding out about it that way wasn't something she was okay with. Well, that and the publicity about you and I would kill the show. I mean, seriously, 'Rory's Mom Has Got it Goin' On!', can't you see the tabloids?”

 

Jared nodded. 

 

“Is that why you're so freaked out, Jare?”

 

“Well,” he took another pull, “Kind of...” he shook his head and took another drink, “No, no. They can't really write either of us out of the show, one without the other would kill the show; they might as well just end it.”

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“You can't write out one of two season regulars and expect it not to bomb.”

 

“One of two season...?” Jared looked down at his bottle. “But I thought...?” Jared nodded. Lauren sat back, “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.” Jared swallowed.

 

“So, you? Wow...”

 

“Yeah,” Jared's voice was low and scratchy as he bowed his head and stared into his bottle.

 

“That's... new.”

 

“It's awful.” Jared said, standing and walking away.

 

“Why do you say that? Being gay isn't so bad, trying to hid it is, but all the same.” Lauren said, remaining in her seat, knowing that Jared would walk back after a moment. “And if you like him, I have to say that makes him a pretty special guy.”

 

Jared walked back and sat down, Lauren hid her smile behind her bottle, Jared could be so easy to read sometimes... Her smile faded, unless it came to his heart. “I guess, Laure... I just wish I could ignore it. I mean, I usually can; but him... It's like he pulls you into a vortex of lust and trust and friendship and and something that's just Jensen,” he shook his head and took a long pull. “I mean, it's gotten to the horribly embarrassing -and if you repeat this, I'm gonna deny it- fact that I go on line and read RPF-”

 

“RPF?” 

 

“Real person fan fiction.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Yeah, PadAckles is a favorite in the Live Journal community.”

 

“Padalecki and Ackles I take it?”

 

“Yeah, also J-squared, Smeckles, Paddywhack,” Jared blushed and cut himself off. “Anyway, there are some really good fics out there... Believable to the point where it makes me wonder if I'm not insane.” Lauren laughed, and Jared blushed, “Only thing that annoys me is when they write Jen as this totally cynical asshole that hates everything and everyone around him; he's not like that! He's the best friend a guy could ever have or hope for...”

 

“If he's such a good friend, he'll understand, Jared.”

 

Jared shook his head and hung his head, elbows on knees. “That's not a chance I'm willing to take. I just wish there were someone I could tell this all to. I mean, every once in a while when I'm doin' an interview, they'll ask me about Jen and I just have to be all, 'Yay-Jen-vague!' and I just want to shout it out. It's killing me, Laure, killin' me.”

 

Lauren looked at him, “I have an idea.” She set her bottle on the table, and walked out of the room.

 

“What, are you getting me the Bop-it ©?”

 

“Nope, something even better!” Lauren laughed back, more rustling in the hall continuing. “Got it,” she finally crowed, before skipping back into the living room.

 

At first, Jared couldn't see what was in her hand, and then he could. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me!”

 

“Lauren shook her head gleefully, “Nope, and you're gonna do it dammit!”

 

She settled herself on the edge of the table in front of Jared, and turned on the video camera, pulling open the preview screen so she would shoot it right. Jared thrust his hand in front of the lens, “No way, Lauren, just, no.”

 

“Jared, you're drunk hun, and if you aren't drunk enough yet, I'll get you drunk to the point you have no idea what you're saying and then I'll record it. Don't tempt me, kid.”

 

Jared sighed and dropped his hand. “ I assume we're rolling?”

 

“Of course!” She smiled and re adjusted herself, “So, I'm gonna be the fake interviewer, and you are just gonna be you, no holds barred; got it?”

 

“Got it.” Jared sighed and set down his beer on the end table next to him.

 

“So, Jared; what's it like working on Supernatural?”

 

“Oh come on! If I'm gonna do this, don't bullshit, let's just get it over with.”

 

“Fine,” Lauren teased, “You know for someone who didn't want to do this, you sure want to do it fast.”

 

“Whatever. Can we just-?”

 

“So, tell me about Jensen. The real Jensen, give us the inside scoop, tell us something we don't know, remove the wool from-”

 

“Jensen,” Jared interrupted loudly, ignoring her smile. He paused and quieted, a worried smile on his face, “Jensen is amazing. He's like a big kid, but he's one of the most intelligent people I know. 

 

“There are all these rumors and stories on-line that he's this really big asshole that sleeps around and sucks for a read, fucks for a part, but that's not true; Jen has, I mean, Jensen has so much more respect for himself than that.” Jared got a faraway look in his eyes for a moment, but then he focused back on Lauren, ignoring the camera.

 

“He's got this air around him that draws you in; if he's happy, the sun is shining and the world is a beautiful place with bunnies and rainbows, and if he's sad... If he's sad, he looks like his puppy just died and all you want to do is hold him until he falls asleep and then sneak out and kill the asshole that made him look that empty. Course, you have to get back before he wakes up or it's a moot point.

 

“He's so charismatic that he could tell you the sky was green and oranges are purple and water was made of Pepsi, and you'd just sit there and agree with him.” Jared smiled again, “He's got this talent that every time you talk to him, and he walks away, your mind feels like mush because he can say the most simply profound things that just leave you sitting there going why has no one else ever said that?

 

“When he sings -mostly when he thinks no one can hear, or when he's put a couple away- he's got this voice... A voice that would guarantee him a spot on American Idol, but he'd never do it because he'd laugh his ass off whenever Paula said anything because she's always high and talking bull anyway...” Lauren watched Jared in awe. You could tell just by looking at him, just by listening to him, that he was completely in love. He had never been like this was her, and she wasn't surprised; Jared wasn't her true love either. 

 

Jensen was Jared's though, there was no doubt in her mind. His eyes lit up, he smiled like nothing bad could ever happen again... He made you wish you could feel something that beautiful, that pure. “What else,” she whispered, almost reverent of his thoughts.

 

Jared looked at her again, serious interview face on. “Jensen's a great actor. Unless he wants you to, you never know what he's thinking... What he's feeling.

 

“He can make you realize how stupid you are with just a look, make you feel smart just by listening, make you feel whole just by smiling when he sees you... The sun shines when he smiles... 

 

“And I know this is a tiny bit shallow, but... Well, have you looked at him?” They laughed, and Jared continued, “I remember when he had to beat the hell out of the trunk of the impala with a crow bar, and I just remember watching the muscles in his arms and in his back just rippling with such power, sheer force...

 

“And I, I remember thinking, 'God, if he can feel so much for a role he's portraying... just imagine what it would be like to be on the end of his love, his real love'...”

 

Lauren looked down and saw the battery light blinking, god only knew the last time she charged -or used it, for that matter. “We're about out of time here... So, one last question?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“When did you know?”

 

“Aw, it was love at first sight... No doubt. I always knew.” Just as Jared said that, the battery died.

 

“Wow... I didn't...” Lauren shut the screen back. “I didn't know that you... I mean, I thought it was just a crush.”

 

Jared looked at her, and offered half a smile, “Don't I wish.”

 

\-----

 

Jared rolled over, his head filled with pressure and pain. “Oh god,” he muttered, his tongue like carpet.

 

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty!” Lauren chirped. 

 

He looked at her bleary eyed, “Are you always this annoyingly loud?”

 

“Only when you're hung over, babes,” she teased, handing him some aspirin and water, “I made coffee, too.”

 

“Great, thanks,” Jared moaned downing the pills and water and planting his face back in the pillow. A nap would work better than coffee.

 

He lay like that for a moment, “Hey, what did we do last night?” Lauren just laughed, and let Jared pass out again.

 

\-----

 

Later, when Jared felt at least partially human, Lauren force fed him some lunch, and dropped him back off at the coffee house where he left his truck. He tiredly poured himself into the front seat, head still pounding. 

 

As he sat at the wheel, he knew he was fine to drive, he just... Well, as much as he loved his babies... If they barked at him right now, he'd take their head off.

 

“Ugh,” he groaned, and pulled his keys from his pocket. At least he had one safe haven.

 

Hiatus was almost up, matter of fact, they started shooting scenes for season three day after tomorrow. Crap, Jared thought, checking his blind spot and then pulling out into traffic. 

 

He slowly inched his way to Jensen's place, hoping that he wouldn't mind. But of course he wouldn't mind. Jared was just being an idiot, because he did that so well; Sam was the smart one.

 

“Fuck...” he muttered, he was even annoying the hell out of himself and he wasn't speaking out loud.

 

Eventually, he pulled into the drive way, and groaned again. “Can this day get any better?”

 

He climbed out of the truck and tucked his keys into his pocket as he walked to the front door. He sighed and knocked. 

 

“Hey, Jerry-berry!” Mike crowed, flinging the door open so hard that it slammed into the wall. 

 

“Rosey-bum!” Jared tossed back, hearing how lame that sounded and really just not caring.

 

“AY! Jenny! Your boy's here!”

 

“Let him in, asshole.” Jensen said, walking from the kitchen to make sure Mike did just that. He did a double take. “You alright, man?” Jensen asked, laying a hand on Jared's shoulder.

 

“Yeah, just got a little drunk last night... Kinda hung over.”

 

Mike looked at him, “That means I'm out; I'm not gonna sit and be quiet so pretty boy here doesn't get bitchy. Call you later, Jenny boy.”

 

“Later, Mike.” Jensen said, closing the door behind him. “Coffee? Water?” Jared blinked, “Beer?”

 

“A beer'd be great, thanks, Jen.”

 

“No problem.” Jensen walked down the hall to the kitchen while Jared flopped down on a couch in the living room.

 

When Jensen came back in and saw how Jared had face planted himself into the couch, he chuckled. “That bad?”

 

“No idea,” Jared said, rolling onto his side. “I can't remember anything, and Lauren wouldn't tell me.”

 

“Hanging out with Graham and your Gilmore buds last night?”

 

“Nah, just Lauren. Thanks.”

 

Jensen gave a short nod, and lounged on the couch across from him, “That's always good; hanging out with an ex and not remembering a thing afterwards.”

 

Jared laughed, “I may not remember anything, but I know that that? Did not happen.” Jared then realized that no one knew his former co-star was gay. She kept it on the *way* down low. “Um, Lauren... Lauren wouldn't do that.”

 

“But you would?”

 

“God, no! There's some one else, man.”

 

“Still hung up on Sandy?”

 

Jared looked at Jensen, trying to search him out, but his eyes were veiled, “Sure, why not. Look, you mind if I just crash?”

 

Jensen pursed his lips and then shrugged, “Knock your tall ass out. I'll be on the computer.”

 

Jared nodded and set his untouched beer on the glass table before rolling back over his face against the back of the couch. He felt rather than saw Jensen watch him for a moment before he walked out.

 

\-----

 

A while later, Jared groggily woke to the sound of soft voices in the front hall. He blinked in the dark, trying to piece together where he was. Oh, right... Jensen's.

 

He pushed himself up onto his palms, and tried to listen.

 

“Look, Jensen... Just watch it,” he heard. “He wants to tell you... He just doesn't know how.”

 

“I don't know...”

 

“Please,” Lauren, that was Lauren? What was Lauren doing here...? “If not for my sake, for his. Trust me, what he's not able to tell you is going to kill him.”

 

“Okay, okay. I'll watch it.” Jared heard a scuffle, and then heard Lauren say, “Thank you... And please... Be nice?”

 

“What do you...” Jensen trailed off and then sighed. Obviously, she had walked away, her mission accomplished. 

 

Jared's brow furrowed in confusion, what the hell? He heard Jensen walking toward him, and for some reason is instinct told him to feign sleep, so he did.

 

“Jared?” Jensen hissed, barely above a whisper, “Jared? You awake? ... Lauren just gave a tape? ... Said you made it last night? ... You awake?” He heard Jensen sigh, and then walk out a moment later. 

 

Jared waited a while, and then his curiosity got the better of him. He walked slowly toward Jensen's family room where he was watching the tape quietly.

 

“... imagine what it would be like to be on the end of his love, his real love,” Jared heard his slightly drunk self say. He looked around the corner, still not really remembering.

 

“We're about out of time here... So, one last question?” Lauren asked quietly.

 

“Sure.”

 

“When did you know?” Oh, no! Jared's head screamed, finally remembering. It took every fiber of his being to pull back and walk away instead of running in there and smashing the tape to bits. He turned and quickly walked back to his couch, growing softer behind him he heard, “Aw, it was love at first sight... No doubt. I always knew.” Jared flinched and closed his eyes, freezing a moment before walking the rest of the way back to the living room.

 

He lay back on the couch, burying his face in the pillows, hiding... Hoping it was all a bad dream.

 

Of course, he'd been asleep all freaking' day, so now that he needed a place to hide from his conscious mind, he didn't fucking have one. He forced himself to take big deep breaths even as his body craved to pull short, shallow, hyper breaths. 

 

Waiting, it was the waiting that would be the death of him. Jared lay there, clenching and unclenching his jaw. He knew that he had to get up at some point, he and Jensen had to catch the same flight later today. 

 

He heard something, and raised his head. Jensen had ejected the tape, and started walking toward the front of the house. Jared laid his head down in such a way that if he squinted, he could just see the foyer. 

 

Jensen walked into, holding the tape in his right hand. He looked down at it, and then over at Jared. 

 

Jared lay still, took a deep breath and squinted, watching with his eyes almost closed. Jensen sighed, ran his hand through his hair, took a step toward his sleeping friend before thinking better of it and heading upstairs.

 

Jared rolled onto his back and flinched as the hall light turned off with a loud snap. Fuck...

 

\-----

 

All night, Jared sighed; he had lain there all night waiting for Jensen to come down and 'wake' him so that they could talk about his drunk ass mock interview. And he didn't.

 

Jared waited until around noon before he finally worked up the nerve and dragged his ass off the couch and went upstairs to play innocent and tell Jensen he was going to go home and make sure he had everything before headed to catch their flight.

 

Of course, what he wasn't expecting was a fast asleep Jensen curled around his spare pillow. 

 

It was adorable. Jared smiled and just watched him for a moment. That's when he noticed the white knuckles and creased forehead. He frowned and walked over, leaning across the bed to smooth the worry lines with the pad of his thumb. Jensen stirred slightly, but didn't ease his grip on his pillow. Without thinking, Jared leaned over and pressed his lips to Jensen's cheek. “Love you,” he murmured.

 

“You, too, Jare,” Jensen muttered, a smile landing on his face, and his hands finally done clutching the pillow. 

 

Jared smiled and took two steps out before that registered. He froze, legs glued in place. No way... There was no way Jensen had said that... Was there?

 

Jared did a very Sam Winchester-esque spin on his heel and looked at his sleeping co-star through wide eyes. “What? What did you say?” he asked, hoping his soft spoken words would once again permeate Jensen's dreams.

 

“Do do chair,” Jensen murmured, pulling the pillow against him and releasing a soft snore.

 

“Yeah...” Jared said softly, trying to ignore the distinct pang of heart break. “You would say that.”

He sighed, looked on a moment longer and then turned and left.

 

\-----

 

Jared pulled out his phone after he finished with security. 

 

“Hello?” The word was croaked tiredly after a long moment.

 

“Hey, you at check in?” 

 

“What?” Jared could almost hear Jensen blinking in the afternoon light, trying to process what he was hearing.

 

“Our flight, man. You at check in?” he asked, knowing full well that he wasn't.

 

“Shit.” Click.

 

Jared smirked and dropped his cell into his pocket. That man was going to get so busted one day.

 

He walked over to the coffee kiosk and got himself some quadruple jacked mocha- frappa- cuppa- latte whatever and blew on it s he walked over to some random wall of windows and sat down on some unbelievably uncomfortable plastic bench.

 

He sipped the lava temperatured beverage and pulled out his phone again.

 

“Hello?” He could hear the laughter in her voice when she answered.

 

“Did I interrupt something?” Jared asked.

 

“Jared? No! Hi, how are you?” Lauren's voice was a little too something for his liking.

 

“How am I?” Jared laughed, and then dropped his voice to a low hiss, “Do you mean did your tape somehow find its way into Jensen's hands, and has homosexuality suddenly become a part of our relationship? Yeah, no; not so much.”

 

“The tape? What do you...” Lauren sighed and stopped pretending, “He told you? I'm guessing that means no romance was sparked?”

 

Jared sighed, “He didn't tell me, I was asleep on his couch when you brought it over, happened to wake up when you gave it to him, pretended I didn't and just kinda heard the tail end of the interview... As for romance sparking? I don't know. He hasn't said anything.”

 

“Well, Jared, Babe... It's a lot to process. I mean,” Jared could picture her walking over to take a seat on her couch. “Think about it like this, how long did it take *you* to accept that you were gay, and what's more, how long did it take you to accept that you were in love with Jensen?” Jared was nodding in agreement when he heard the gasp. Lauren quickly stifled it, but the damage was done. “Lauren?”

 

“Yes, Jared?” she said sweetly.

 

“Do you have a girl there?!” he hissed.

 

“Um...”

 

“You do! You have a girl there! I can't believe this. We spent a night talking and you never told me? Who is she? Is it serious? What's she like?”

 

“Well,” Lauren tried to stall.

 

“She's right next to you isn't she?”

 

“MmHmm.”

 

“Okay, one question at a time.” Jared was so not letting her off the hook that easily. She sighed, and he smiled, “How long have you two been 'you two'?”

 

“Depends.” Jared nodded, probably hadn't started the way most relationships started in that case. 

 

“Did you mention her when we were hanging out?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Well, I feel like an ass then.”

 

Lauren laughed, “Don't, Jare, you were trashed.”

 

“True,” Jared smirked. “Do I know her?”

 

“Yes.” Lauren answered without hesitation.

 

“You're sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How sure?”

 

Lauren sighed, “Sophia, would you mind grabbing my laptop for me really quick? Thanks.”

 

Jared's jaw dropped, “No way!” he muttered, barely hearing Lauren say, “Worth a shot, I'll tell him to look it up in a phone book.”

 

“No way,” he repeated.

 

“Yes,” she said.

 

“Sophia as in Sophia Bush?”

 

“That would be the one.”

 

“One of my best friend's ex-wife?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Holy shit...”

 

“I know, it's crazy. It wasn't planed at all.”

 

“Does anyone know?”

 

“Only you, Jared; only you.”

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Indeed.”

 

“One more thing before I let you two get back to being you two?”

 

“Why the hell not?”

 

“Do you love her?”

 

Lauren's voice was soft. “Yes.”

 

“She hurts you, I kill her.” 

 

Lauren laughed, “I know and appreciate that.”

 

“Okay. Just making sure...” Jared heard a beep in his ear, he pulled his phone away and then brought it back to his ear. “I'll talk to you later, okay? Let's not let too much time pass between us this time, okay?”

 

“Alright,” Lauren said, “I'll talk to you soon then.”

 

“Soon.” Jared repeated, before hanging up and looking at the message Jensen sent him.

 

'Hey, what time to we leave again?' Jared shook his head and sent his reply, 'Get your ass here now. That's all you need to know.'

 

\-----

 

A hour and a half so later, Jared found himself in the seat next to Jensen on the plane. His sleepless night was finally catching to him, but there was no way that he was going to let himself drift off and say god only knew what in his sleep.

 

He sighed again, and Jensen whipped off his head phones. “J, what is wrong with you?”

 

“What?”

 

“I'm kicking your ass so easily, it's not even funny and you keep doing that pout-y sigh scoff thing Sam is so fond of. So tell me what's wrong already.”

 

Jared looked at him, like a deer in the headlights, “Um, nothing. Just tired.”

 

“Oh.” Jared studied the older man's profile. Was it just him, or did he seem slightly disappointed as he powered off his PSP? “Then go to sleep, dumb ass.”

 

“Nah,” Jared shook his head. “I do that and I'm screwed the entire time we're shooting.”

 

Jensen looked at him and nodded once, “Yeah, that's pretty true.”

 

Jared nodded and turned to look out the window. He heard Jensen sigh, and turned to look at him, but Jensen's eyes were closed and he was leaned back in his seat. 

 

Well, crap.

 

\-----

 

“Alright, Jared, take it from 'How could you...' and just let it go.” Kim hollered, and then hunkered down behind a monitor.

 

Jared cricked his neck to both sides and cracked his knuckles, then he took a moment, took a breath, and became Sam, “How could you make that deal?”

 

Jensen looked at him, not fully Dean yet; there was something in his movements that Jared knew as Jensen and not as Dean. “Because I love you...” Jared's brow furrowed, that was not the line. A veil fell over Jensen's face, and Dean quickly tossed “Sam!” on to the end of his explanation, before actually delivering his line, “Because I couldn't live with you dead.”

 

Jared just repositioned himself, “How could you make that deal?”

 

“Because I couldn't live with you dead.”

 

\-----

 

Jared walked home the next morning, utterly exhausted; but at the same time exhilarated. It felt so good, so right to be back in front of that camera. Going those weeks during hiatus with out Sam and Dean in his life... It was weird, it was like a part of himself came out when they were filming, and when they weren't he missed it like crazy. Sam was a part of him now, and, yeah, he had a brother, but the relationship Sam had with Dean wasn't something that he and Jeff had. That closeness...

 

Jared sighed and tucked his hands into his jacket pockets as he half sprinted up the stairs. 

 

There was a chain on the door. Oh, hell. He looked at the paper taped to the inside of the window.

 

'DUE TO AN UNFORTUNATE CHANGE IN OWNERSHIP, THIS BUILDING IS CLOSED FOR THE UNFORESEEABLE FUTURE. ALL TENANTS WERE NOTIFIED IN ADVANCE BY MAIL. THANK YOU, MGMT'

 

Jared sighed, that meant he was screwed. His guess was that Sandy accidentally got rid of the notice before they'd broken up, or more likely that they had sent the notice to the apartment.

 

He pulled out his phone, there was just one person he could call.

 

He quickly dialed from memory, not bothering to scroll through his phone book. “Hey, can you come get me?”

 

Jared just stood on the stoop, the sun slowly rising in the distance. All things considered, filming today had been pretty short. Not at all like the fifteen hour days he and Jensen usually worked. He supposed that they were just working up to it.

 

He looked up at the sound of the car pulling around the corner. 

 

His knight in shining armor-all. 

 

“Hey, man, I'm sorry about this. I'll get a room at a hotel or something.”

 

Jensen looked at him across the seat, “No, you won't. You have no idea how long it's going to be and, besides, it's not like I don't have the room, or hate having you, or something.”

 

Jared continued to look strait ahead, “I'll get a room.”

 

Jensen clenched his jaw and trained his eyes back on the road.

 

They were about to pass Jensen's exit when he sped up.

 

“Jensen? Jen... What're you doing?”

 

“Driving,” Jensen said in a very duh tone of voice.

 

“You gonna tell me where?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Oh, well, okay then.” Jared shrugged and leaned against the window. He closed his eyes as his forehead leaned against the cool glass.

 

After a long moment, Jensen spoke, “Hey, Jared... Did you mean what you told Lauren? ... Jared?” He looked over and saw that Jared had fallen asleep leaning against the window.

 

He sighed, of course Gigantor would take this moment to pass out, just when he finally worked up the nerve to talk about that god damned fucking tape... More over, the feelings behind it.

 

\-----

 

“Jared!” Jared sat straight up at the sharp sound of his name. “Whoa!” Apparently too fast; he fell out of bed, unable to catch himself due to the sheets tangled around his legs.

 

Jensen started laughing from his post at the door. “Ow,” Jared mumbled, bringing his hand to his face. “Fuck...”

 

“What?” Jensen asked, still chuckling. “Nothing, it's nothing,” Jared said, wiping the blood from his nose while trying to free himself from his cotton prison.

 

“Jared? Fuck. Only you.” Jensen shook his head and slowly helped Jared stand, keeping his head back to stop the bleeding.

 

Jared looked down for a moment, eyes wide like a puppy's, “Why did you yell at me?”

 

“We have to get to set; I didn't expect you to fall on your face... I'm sorry.”

 

“S'ok,” Jared shrugged. “I've dealt with worse.”

 

Jensen looked at him and gently guided him a step foreword. That's when Jared fell... Again. 

 

He quickly stood up, blood still staining his upper lip. “I'm good, I'm okay.” He threw his hands up like he'd gotten a touch down. Jensen looked at him for a moment and then cracked up again.

 

Jared smiled and swiped at the blood, Jensen got a point for making him fall out of bed and bloody his nose, but he got a point for making him laugh.

 

\-----

 

“Hello?” Jensen asked, answering his phone when it rang after the take.

 

“Why didn't you talk to him?”

 

“What? Lauren? How did you get this number?”

 

“Doesn't matter. Why the hell haven't you talked to him yet?”

 

“I... can't talk about this right now!”

 

“He's right next to you isn't he?”

 

“About to be- Hey, Jay.” Jensen said as he walked over to the mess tent.

 

“Hey, who is it?”

 

“Don't tell him it's me,” Lauren hissed, obliviously having over heard the loud mouth.

 

“Huh? Oh... It's Sandy.” Jensen tried to ignore Jared's flinch at the mention of his ex girlfriend.

 

“I guess I'll just go... Away now.” Jared said, and walked sadly away.

 

“Good save.” Lauren said sarcastically.

 

“Well, it worked, didn't it?”

 

“I suppose; now, back to the reason I called. Why haven't you talked to him, Jensen?”

 

“Because...”

 

“Look, the only reason it would take you this long to say something is because... You love him, too, don't you?”

 

“I... I...”

 

“Okay, there were three reactions that I thought you could give. One, you'd freak and yell at him. Two, you'd freak and kiss him. Three, you'd process it and talk to him after you finished shooting yesterday. But see, I talked to him before your flight and he told me you hadn't said anything, and then again last night we were on the phone for a few hours. So, tell me; why haven't you said anything? Because the only thing I can think of is that you're being an ass and aren't going to tell him you're in love with him, and that's not fair to either of you.”

 

“What would you know about love, Lau- Sandy? That kind of love?”

 

“Trust me, Jensen; I know what it's like.”

 

“Oh, right; 'cause-” he looked around, and hissed so he wouldn't be over heard, “'Cause you've got some hidden girlfriend somewhere?”

 

“Why do you think Jared and I broke up, Jensen?”

 

Jensen stopped still, “Are you kidding me?” Lauren didn't say anything, “I mean, Jared never told me what the circumstances were... I assumed it was just like any other break up... Are you serious?”

 

“Yes, I'm dead serious. And since I met her, I've been happier than I ever thought I could be, and Jared gets that way just talking about you... If you feel the same, tell him. If you don't, tell him! He's got to know one way or another.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen looked up to see Jared walking over, an odd look on his face. “Look, I have to go.”

 

“Jared coming back?”

 

“Yeah, I'll talk to you soon, Sandy.”

 

“Damn right you will.” Jensen closed his phone, and slipped it in his pocket. He looked up to see Jared standing in front of him, phone held out. “What's up?”

 

“Sandy wants to say 'Hi',” he said. 

 

Jensen looked at the phone like it was about to bite him. *Shit.*

 

\-----

 

Jared took the phone back after Jensen and Sandy exchanged pleasantries and then walked to his trailer. 

 

“So, Sandy... What's up?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“Sandy...”

 

“What?”

 

“Look, you broke up with me. Told me in no uncertain terms that it was over, you were tired of riding my coat tails, tired of just being Jared's Girlfriend, that you wanted more, so just tell me why the hell you're calling.”

 

“I miss you.”

 

“What?”

 

“Look, I made a mistake... I miss you, Jared.”

 

To say Jared was surprised, well that was the understatement of the century. “What?”

 

“Look, we should do this in person. Come outside.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come to the mess tent, I'll see you soon.”

 

Jared held the phone to his ear a long time after she hung up, then he stared at it for an even longer one. Then he realized that she was somehow outside and waiting for him. He crossed the trailer and opened the door.

 

Jensen was on the steps. Well, fuck.

 

“Look, Jared, I can explain.”

 

“I'll bet,” Jared said distractedly, and watched as Jensen walked inside. “I just have to... Follow you inside my trailer.”

 

He sighed and walked in to see Jensen pacing back and forth. “Jen... Sen. Jensen, look; I don't care who it was, or what you were doing, I just have to go meet Sandy.”

 

“It's just that she called and said- Wait, what?”

 

“Sandy, she's out at the mess tent.”

 

“She's... Here? Why?”

 

“She said she wants me back.” Jared turned and started to leave. As he opened the door, he muttered, “And I'm begging you to give me a reason to tell her to buzz off.”

 

“What?” Jensen asked, unsure of what he thought he'd heard.

 

“I didn't stutter now, Jen, and I didn't stutter on that tape either.”

 

He stomped down the stairs and crossed the lot to the mess tent.

 

“Sandy, what are you doing here?”

 

“I'm a cross road demon, remember?”

 

“Oh, right.”

 

“Well, come over here, gimme a hug.” Sandy said, smiling from the other side of the table.

 

“Uh, no.” Jared said, awkwardly, and the smile fell from her face. “Look, Sandy... I don't know what exactly you're expecting, but... No. I'm not just going to take you back after the things you said.”

 

“But in time-”

 

“Sandy, just leave it, okay?” Jared sighed as her bottom lip started to wiggle, her eyes filling with tears, “You said it yourself, time; okay? Just... Leave it for now.”

 

She looked up at him, all smiles, “I can wait.”

 

“Look, I'm not saying that anything is going to change-”

 

“But you aren't saying it won't either,” she beamed and then walked away.

 

Jared sighed and shook his head. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to say anything... Hopefully, Jensen would say it all.

 

Jensen walked up to him, “She looked happy.”

 

“I told her to give me time.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because...” Jared looked at him through shaggy bangs. “Because I think you need it,” he said, then walked away.

 

\-----

 

“All right kids, that's a wrap for today. Be back tomorrow at three thirty sharp.”

 

Jared stood and started walking towards his trailer. Sandy hurried to catch up to him. “Sandy... Not now,” he said, barely bothering to look at her as he passed her, he could see Jensen on his steps, leaning against the cool metal.

 

The closer he got the faster, louder his heart started to beat. As if sensing him, Jensen looked up and Jared just threw up his hand and pulled him inside after him.

 

Jensen took three steps into the trailer before he started to speak, “I'm not the amazing one, Jare; you are. 

 

“You have this air of innocence around you that I can't help but admire. When you smile, the entire world forgets about poverty and disease. When you talk to someone they feel like the most important person in the world and when you walk away, they literally pinch themselves hoping that it wasn't just a dream. Hoping that this perfect person really is real, and then they can't help but wonder how much money they could make because they finally have proof that fallen angels really do exist.

 

“When you value someone enough to spend time with them more than once, they start to realize that you aren't as innocent as they thought, that you have a hell of a mouth on you and can drink just about anyone under the table... But then they see how little Hollywood has touched you. 

 

“You talk to your dogs like they're real people, you love them more than you love your damn hideous pink shirts. You play PSP like you really might die if Zelda falls off that cliff. You quit playing PSP for two weeks after Sandy dumped you.” He pulled in a deep breath, and then continued, “You practice your lines every night before you go to bed- Unless I drag your ass out and get you trashed.” Jensen paused to take a breath, and Jared had to tell himself to do the same.

 

“You're one of the funniest sons of bitches I've ever met, and one of the goofiest. You would break a wrist if it would make someone laugh in the process; more over, you'd break that same wrist if someone tried to hurt someone you cared about, I know; I've seen you do it.

 

“You would lay down your life for a complete stranger, and kill for a friend. 

 

“When you sleep, you move your lips like you're trying to say something but never actually do, and cuddle just about anything in reach.

 

“When you feel uncomfortable kissing someone in a scene, you jut your chin out when you do it so they can't get too close. When you don't feel comfortable in general, you shake your head forwards every once in a while so you can hide behind your hair.

 

“When you're nervous about an interview, or a situation, you wear your Texas belt. When you're completely comfortable around someone, you don't wear socks. When you're happy, you clap a lot, when you're pretending, you force a smile that always reminds me of a constipated old woman.

 

“You like to hug people, because when you saw “Crash” you decided that you never wanted anyone to feel alone like that.

 

“Your mama is the first person you tell everything to, except -my guess, is this. Your favorite book is ofter quoted as being _The_Great_Gatsby_ but is actually a book you read a few years ago called _Ready,_Okay!_.” Jensen took another step forward so that they were only about a foot apart and lowered his voice to a murmur.

 

“Your birthday is you favorite day of the year, not because you get presents, but because it's the only time of the year where your family and friends get together and put aside all their bull shit and get along. Your birthday is July 19, 1982.

 

“Every time you or I drive under a yellow light or get on a plane you kiss your finger and tap it against the roof; you don't know why. But I think it's adorable.

 

“Even though you're a little lactose intolerant, you love cookie dough ice cream and always have it in the freezer because you love it.” Jensen pause to take a breath, and Jared smiled, “Chocolate chip cookie dough.”

 

“Dammit, Jared.” Jensen scoffed and tried to step back. Jared laughed and wrapped his arms around him, pulling them together. “What, the chocolate chips are important.”

 

“Fine,” Jensen sighed, a small smile creeping onto his lips, “Chocolate chip it is.” Jared looked at him, smiling back. “Jared, I have been in love with you since I heard you slip and say that the right *guy* would come along... And I had no idea how to tell you.”

 

“I've been in love with you since you walked into the audition, shook my hand and said 'Hey, I'm Jensen.' even though I didn't acknowledge it until you bought me a new PSP so I wouldn't have to use the one Sandy got me anymore. And then... Well, then I didn't know how to tell you.”

 

“I guess we both kinda suck at this love thing, don't we?” Jensen asked, looking up into Jared's eyes.

 

“I don't know... That speech was pretty amazing... And very romantic.”

 

“Romantic, huh?” Jensen asked, “You're gonna kiss me now, aren't you?”

 

“Nah,” Jared said, “You're gonna kiss me.”

 

“Long as you have a plan,” Jensen smiled, and then pulled Jared's lips down to his in the most perfect embrace Jared had ever felt possibly ever. His flesh caught flame as their lips first touched, and his knees went weak as Jensen gently nibbled on his lower lip, begging entrance. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, knees quaking as Jensen permeated all of his senses. The taste of Jensen against his tongue and lips was intoxicating; he was drowning in the smell of Jensen's cologne and musk after their long day; the soft moans that escaped Jensen were lethal, likely to literally kill him actually; and the feel of Jensen's hands carding though his hair and his own hands in Jensen's was perfection.

 

After a moment that could have been a minute or a decade, they slowly pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together as they breathed heavily, holding each other up against their own shaky frames.

 

“Whoa...” Jared said, all words lost.

 

“Yeah, pretty much,” Jensen breathed back.

 

Jared pulled his head away, and smiled as Jensen looked up at him questioningly, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.” he replied, and smiled for a moment before it turned into a smirk. “Well, I think my bones are back, so what do you say we kiss and try that Jello thing again? 'Cause it's gonna take some getting used to and I'd really like the practice.”

 

Jared smiled and pulled the shorter man against him. 'Oh, yeah,' he realized, butterflies swooping in his stomach as their lips touched once again. 'This was going to take some getting used to.' But, damn, he was going to like practicing.

 

FIN


End file.
